


Breaking Point

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Derek is a Failwolf, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The rating is mostly for language and mentions of a dead body. I don't know where this came from other than a sudden desire to write Stiles being kind of a jerk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is mostly for language and mentions of a dead body. I don't know where this came from other than a sudden desire to write Stiles being kind of a jerk.

Rage bubbled up in Derek's veins as he turned to glare at Stiles, the feral werewolf behind him eviscerated and dying. "I told the pack to stay put."

Stiles' mouth dropped open slightly, his jaw pushing to one side for a moment as he looked away before meeting Derek's gaze. "I'm not pack."

"You're close enough to pack to fucking listen, Stiles." Derek dragged his claws against a tree to try to get off some of the blood and gore that clung to them. 

"No. You want me as pack? You'd have to actually do something about it." Stiles threw up his hands in exasperation and planted his heel in the layer of dead leaves on the forest floor. "He wasn't even trying to do anything to me until you showed up, asshole." He let that heel be his pivot point and started to walk away.

Growling, Derek moved forward toward him. "What, do I have to turn you to make you part of the pack?"

Stiles froze and turned back, his mouth a tight line. "Yeah? Tell me, how well has that worked for you before? You had a girlfriend you got to kill because biting her didn't go well. Your bite turned fucking Jackson into the kanima. You turned Isaac, Boyd, and Erica and the only one of them still alive is so damaged he's pretty much useless. So, you tell me, Derek. You gonna try to turn me against my will and be just as much of an evil dick as your uncle?"

Derek hissed inwardly at Stiles' words, each one like a barb sent directly for a sensitive spot. "That's not what I-"

"You are a fucking road paved in good intentions, Derek." Stiles shook his head, his lips turning up in the corners like a madman's idea of a smile. "At some point, you're going to realize that you kind of suck at being a werewolf. You have all of these ideas, but they never work. You barge in like you've got something to prove about everything, and then... what? Do you realize that today is the first time I've ever actually seen you win a fight?!"

"Are you done?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest, determined not to let them ball into fists at his sides where his claws could come out and dig into the fleshy bits of his palm. 

Stiles scoffed, a smile breaking out on his face even as anger continued to flow through his words. "Am I done? Done doing what? Being the lone human who helps out his furry friends even without being part of a pack? Because, see, here's the thing. The reason why I'm not part of a pack is because there isn't just one pack. I know that there's some weird incestual thing about the way your pack and Scott's pack work, but I can't just... I'm not going to choose, okay?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed and he let his shoulders relax minutely. "Why wouldn't you just choose Scott? You said I suck at being a werewolf so why would you want to side with me at all?"

"Seriously?" Stiles let his neck roll for a moment, his fingers clenching and unclenching. "Because, somehow? Even though you suck so much, I don't hate you. And trust me that I have tried! Every time you have slammed me into something or I've had to do research for you or save your fucking life or you've said some utterly douchetastic thing, I have tried my best to hate you." He seethed for a moment, stepping closer to Derek until they were only inches apart. "But, then you do shit like winning a fight for the first time ever just to save my life even though I wasn't actually in danger until you showed up. Or trying to recruit me to your side or whatever even though you know Scott's my best friend. And then I have to wonder why in the world we do this to each other. Always."

"It's... complicated." Derek had spent too long trying not to think about it to not instinctively know exactly why Stiles was able to rile him up to much, and not just because he wasn't afraid.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles kicked at a tree limb on the ground. "That's a relationship status on Facebook, dude. Look, I'm just going to go. You go back to your pack of... whoever is actually in your pack anymore, and I'll go home."

Derek hissed as he let his claws out, digging into his biceps to try to ground himself back in reality again instead of wherever Stiles' words seemed to be trying to send him. "Do you not realize how much you mean?" He paused for moment, hearing Stiles inhale sharply. "To me?" His voice cracked on the last word and he looked down to watch as blood trailed in thin rivulets down his arms. "You're the only one who can get under my skin like this."

"Yeah? Looks like you're doing a pretty good job of getting under your own skin there. Which... Would you stop that? You bleed enough, dude. I mean, you need to lose a hell of a lot of it to actually die even for humans, but just... I don't want you dead." Stiles mirrored Derek's pose, his own fingers digging into his biceps. "Okay?"

Letting his claws retreat, Derek let out a shaky breath and felt his body tremble slightly. "Do you want to be my 'it's complicated' on Facebook?" He looked up to Stiles finally, more uncertain in that moment than he'd felt in ages.

Stiles laughed, his arms dropping to his sides. "Dude, you don't even have a Facebook!" He looked at Derek, still laughing, but the sound faded away as his smile dropped. His next words were softer. "You could get one, though. And, I guess, if you put that in as our relationship status, I would... I would probably approve it." He looked to the side, suddenly unwilling to meet Derek's gaze.

"Would I be able to get you to wait with the pack if I did that?" Derek rubbed one palm against the sticky trail of blood on the opposite arm, watching it smear across his skin.

"Nope." Stiles looked back suddenly. "Would I be able to get you to actually stop and think and maybe, like, consult me before throwing yourself in the path of anything that even remotely looks dangerous." He moved closer and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling it away from his arm.

Derek let out a soft sigh at the feel of Stiles' hands on his wrist. "Maybe?"

His lip curling into a smirk, Stiles nodded. "We're gonna keep hurting each other, I know. And it'll happen a lot because we're both assholes. But, somehow... I think it might be worth it."

"Yeah," Derek breathed out, nodded perfunctorily. "We should head back now."

Stiles snorted. "Uh, maybe after we take care of Mr. Fangtastic back there." He let his fingers dig into Derek's flesh for a quick moment. "You really do suck at this, you know. But, it's okay. I... I kind of like that you're not actually perfect, because on paper? You kind of are."

"You say the sweetest things," Derek deadpanned, then exhaled slowly. "Let's go get rid of a body."

"Not what I would have picked for our first date, but it could be fun." Stiles let one of his hands drop, the other sliding to grip Derek's still-bloody palm. "Let's do this."

Derek felt the wounds of his past pressed raw inside of him, but lighter somehow like maybe they were healing a little. With werewolves, sometimes they had to have something else break before they could really start to heal. Stiles couldn't break his bones, but he certainly knew how to break Derek in other ways. And maybe, just maybe, that was okay.


End file.
